1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed toward a kickboard.
2. Description of the Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under CRF §§ 1.97-1.99
Kickboards are used in swimming to help a swimmer develop a strong leg kick. The board is made from material which will float and the swimmer holds the board in front of him with his hands, so as to immobilize his arms, while he propels himself through the water by kicking. The board is usually held on the sides although it can also be held on its front edge.
If the board is held on the sides it can become tiring for the swimmer's hands and also for the arm joints since the hands are turned relative to the shoulders. To reduce stress on the joints it is preferred to hold the board at the front edge. However, if the board is held on the front edge it can become tiring for the swimmer to maintain his arms on the board while gripping the front edge. It can also become tiring having the swimmer's arms resting on the board, due to pressure points where the arm contacts the board, and for his fingers gripping the board.